OVERALL CENTER DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): We propose to establish a Rheumatic Diseases Research Core Center at the University of Tennessee Health Sciences Center, Memphis. Research in rheumatic diseases at this institution is characterized by a broad based, multidisciplinary collaboration involving several Departments. We have identified 26 scientists from 8 different Departments who share a common interest in rheumatic disease pathogenesis that will form the research base for this center. The theme of this proposal, "Extracellular matrix, Autoimmunity, Cytokines and their Receptors in Rheumatic Diseases", represents their interests and expertise. Individually, these investigators have been very successful and it is the goal of this center to coordinate their efforts in rheumatic disease research. The major objective of this proposal is to encourage rheumatic disease research by enhancing the interaction, efficiency, and productivity of the participating investigators; supporting novel research directions; attracting new investigators to the field; encouraging investigators in other disciplines to consider research in problems related to rheumatic diseases; and facilitating research involvement by clinical faculty and fellows. To support these objectives 3 cores are proposed. An Administrative Core will provide overall coordination, external review, and support for enrichment activities. A Molecular Resource Core will prepare collagen, provide state of the art gene quantitation and discovery, and perform HLA DQ and DR typing. An Animal Resources Core will provide well characterized transgenic and knock out mice, and flow cytometric analysis of cells involved in inflammation. Each of the cores will devote substantial effort to education and training in the use of modem methods and approaches to rheumatic disease research. We will establish a Pilot and Feasibility Program to encourage creative endeavors. Included in this application are 3 projects representing innovative proposals by new investigators. Recently, UTHSC designated Connective Tissue Research as a Center of Excellence and committed substantial support for new recruitment. This commitment will enhance our prospect for success. Strong institutional support for rheumatology, superior physical resources, and a favorable intellectual environment combine to make this an opportune time to establish an RDCC at this institution.